


Pidge Gets Sick

by Kelticmoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Summary: When Pidge comes down with a virus, its up to the Paladins to take care of her.





	Pidge Gets Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before season 3

Keith sits next to Shiro with his arms crossed as they watch Lance tease Hunk about something Keith can’t even remember anymore. They’re having a rare slow day traveling between places and are relaxing in the lounge. Allura’s sitting across from them on the sunken couch as she and Shiro laugh at Lance’s antics. That’s when Keith notices the absence of the smallest member of their team.

Keith looks over toward where Pidge is “sitting”. Normally she’d be joining in on Lance and Hunk’s shenanigans but today she’s laying listlessly against the seat watching them but not really watching them. Then Keith looks over the way she’s curled up hugging herself. After a few minutes, Keith can’t take it anymore.

He stands up suddenly getting the attention of Shiro as he walks over to her and crouches down to look at her closer. Her face is flushed and her breathing is labored like it’s hard for her to breathe. She’s somehow shivering but she looks like she’s sweating.

“Guys, I think Pidge is sick,” Keith tells the others calmly.

Pidge winces.

“Don’t talk so loud…” she whines.

Shiro kneels down beside Keith and feels Pidge’s forehead under her bangs with his human hand as she looks back at him, her normally vibrant brown eyes now dull.

“She has a high fever…” he whispers to the others. He gently slips his arms under her back and knees and lifts her off the couch and holds her against his chest.

“We should get her to the infirmary,” Allura says softly. “We can see what is wrong with her.”

Pidge snuggles into Shiro’s chest as he carries her, drawing an affectionate look of concern from Shiro.

They run a medical scan on her quickly and take her temperature.

“102!” Lance exclaims.

“No wonder she feels sick…” Hunk says.

“There’s good news and there’s bad news,” Coran tells them. “The good news is this is an ancient virus well known to Alteans and we have a cure for it.”

“Let me guess, the bad news is you don’t have the ingredients to make it?” Shiro guesses dryly.

“No, we have most of the ingredients,” Coran states. “Normally it would be enough but because of Number 5’s size, she’s too small for the adult form. We’d have to give her the children’s version which requires an extra ingredient to dilute it which unfortunately we don’t have. Otherwise it’ll be too strong.”

“Curse my small body…” Pidge grumbles weakly, drawing an affectionate snort from Lance.

“So where is it?” Keith asks.

“Well there’s more good news and more bad news,” Coran states. “The good news is there’s a planet nearby that should have what we need.  I can give you the coordinates and Allura can help you find it on the star map.”

“And the bad news is it’s crawling with Galra, right?” Shiro guesses again.

“Afraid so,” Coran says.

“I’ll go get it,” Keith volunteers immediately. “Galra or not, Pidge needs that medicine.”

“I’ll stay here to take care of Pidge until you return.” Hunk volunteers. “I’ll make her some soup. My mom always says soup is good for what ails you.”

“My grandma says the same about rum,” Lance remarks offhandedly.

“Why does your grandma put rum in her soup?” Hunk asks.

Pidge latches onto Lance then and refuses to let go as she snuggles into him.

“Um!!!” Lance says in surprise.

“Looks like you’re staying here Lance,” Shiro says with a grin. “I’ll go with Keith to get what we need.”

“I’ll give you a picture so you know what to look for,” Coran tells them.

“I will stay as well,” Allura volunteers.

“How do I get her to let go?” Lance asks from within Pidge’s grip.

“Help her feel better?” Shiro suggests with a wry smile. “Matt and their dad told me once that Katie’s a cuddlebug when she’s sick. Looks like they weren’t exaggerating.”

Shiro and Keith left to get their Lions while Lance and Allura help Pidge to her room and Hunk goes to make her some soup.

“I hope Pidge will be alright until we get back,” Shiro confides in Keith after their Lions leave the ship.

“Pidge is tough, she’ll be fine,” Keith assures him. “Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t hurry though.”

Allura leaves to get cold compresses for Pidge. When Allura returns with Hunk and the compresses, they can’t help but giggle.

Lance is leaning against the headboard of Pidge’s bed with her latched onto him.

“She looks like a koala,” Hunk laughs affectionately as he sets down her soup.

“Is that anything like a lesser orax?” Allura asks. “They were small fluffy creatures on Altea that were often found hugging the trees.”

“Sounds similar,” Hunk tells her. Lance looks at them tensely.

“Yes! I know! She’s very cute and snuggly right now, but I really have to pee!” Lance whines.

“Here,” Allura says as she sets down the compresses to pry Pidge’s arms from Lance so he can move. “Go relieve yourself,” Allura tells him as she takes his spot. “Pidge should be changed into bed clothes anyway.”

“I’ll get ‘em,” Hunk says as he walks to Pidge’s closet. He hands Allura the clothes and Allura is about to help the younger girl change when she stops for a moment to shoot Hunk an indignant look before clearing her throat.

“Oh, right!” Hunk says before stepping out of the room.

Allura quickly changes Pidge into a black tank top and green PJ shorts before calling Hunk and Lance back in the room. Together the three of them take turns having a sleeping Pidge latched onto them as the others take care for her while Shiro and Keith fight through a line of Galra to get the ingredient they need for Pidge’s medicine and get back.

When they get back a day later, Pidge is still stable at 102 but still very sick. Shiro takes a turn with Pidge latched onto him while Coran and Allura prepare the medicine.

“Here we go! One ancient viral cure in liquid form!” Coran says as he presents a bowl with an amber colored liquid in it.

“Wait, how is she going to drink it?” Keith points out when they bring it to her. “She can barely sit up.”

They all think for a moment before Lance snaps his fingers.

“I’ve got it!”

Lance runs to his room real quick and adds a blue swirly straw to the bowl. The others raise an eyebrow at him.

“What? I got it at that space mall where we got Kaltenecker,” Lance says defensively.

“Hey, whatever works,” Shiro remarks with a grin.

Pidge grimaces after she drinks the medicine.

“YUCK!! What the quiznak did I just drink?!” she grumbles. “It tastes like sour milk mixed with pickle juice and lemon water!”

“That’s how you know its good medicine,” Coran states with a nod.

“Okay, I’ve had some truly disgusting tasting medicines in my life but none of them were even close to how vile that was!” Pidge complains as she sits up, her color quickly returning to normal. “If its job was to cure me through sheer disgust, it succeeded!”

The other three Paladins and Allura laugh as everyone but Keith hugs Pidge.

“We love you Pidge,” Shiro laughs.

“Hey Keith! Get in here!” Lance tells the Red Paladin.

“Er…” Keith says tensely.

Pidge just smiles understandingly at Keith.

“Its okay, Keith, you don’t need to hug me. I know you love me too.”

Keith shoots Pidge a crooked smile as he leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post another of my tumblr fics


End file.
